The Avengers: Dimension Travelers
by Love Faith Embers
Summary: Frigga thinks it's time for Loki to settle down. She asks Heimdall to find someone that would be the perfect match for Loki. (Two OCs... a little AU... OOC...)
**Title:** The Avengers: Dimension Travelers

 **Rating:** M (To be on the safe side)

 **Warning/Disclaimer:** I don't own The Avengers  
in any way. I just play around with the characters.  
I do, however, own the characters that are my sister  
and I (in the story). This story will have cussing in it,  
and there might or might not be any lemon scenes...

 **Summary:** Frigga wanted to find someone special for her  
wayward son, Loki. She asked Heimdall to search for  
someone that would be the perfect fit. Two girls will be  
brought to Asgard; which one will Loki choose?  
What will happen when the Avengers get involved?

* * *

 **Chapter 1:**

Frigga walked down the repaired rainbow bridge. She was a woman on a mission. The gatekeeper stood in front of her, and she stopped walking when she reached him. "Heimdall, I need your help. I need you to search for someone that is a perfect match for Loki. It's time he settled down." She sighed. Her golden-brown hair was piled on her head, and hanging down her back.

"My Queen, are you sure it's wise to pick a bride for him right now?" Heimdall stopped at the look she gave him. "Yes, My Queen," he answered. He led the way into the Portal Room, and said, "I see two possible young ladies for him. They are from a different dimension, but it shouldn't be a problem for me to bring them here." He received a nod, and opened a portal. He reached in, and pulled two girls out.

One girl had short, dark brown hair (with a few golden highlighted tips), dark lashes, olive skin, and a slender body. She was laying on her right side with her ankles crossed, her left hand between her knees, and her right hand under her cheek. The other girl was laying on her back with one arm over her head and the other by her side, her left leg bent, and her right leg straight. Her hair was as red as a sunset, her skin as pale as creme, and she was a bit heavier than the brunet. Both girls were only wearing a t-shirt and panties. Frigga and Heimdall stared at them both.

"What unusually dressed girls," Frigga whispered. Heimdall nodded in agreement. Frigga noticed that the brunet started stirring. The Queen froze for a minute. She watched as the girl rubbed her eyes, and started to sit up.

Katrina sat up, and looked around. She didn't recognize anything. She frowned as her blue-grey eyes flitted from side to side. She looked to her left, and saw her sister sleeping soundly. She smiled fondly, but remembered that she was in a strange place. She looked up, and noticed two people watching her and her sister. Katrina's eyes narrowed. "Who the hell are you two? Where are we? What are we doing here, and how did we get her?" Her voice shook with a slight fear, and a lot of anger.

"Frigga is my name, young one," said the beautiful woman. "I am the Queen of Asgard. This is Heimdall, the gatekeeper. I asked him to bring someone here that would be the perfect bride for my son, Loki. He brought the two of you." She blinked at the shocked look on the girl's face.

Katrina's eyes widened. She reached over, and shook her sister's shoulder hard. Adrienne moaned, and grumbled. Katrina turned to look at her, and shook her again. "Get up, Adrienne! We are in some deep doodoo."

Adrienne sat up grouchily. "What, Katrina? I was sleeping!" She rubbed her eyes, and glared at her sister. Her deep green eyes flashed. She noticed something out of the corner of her eye, and looked over to see Frigga and Heimdall. "What's going on?"

"We were kidnapped by Heimdall here on the orders of Queen Frigga. We are in Asgard, and Frigga wants a bride for the Trickster God, Loki." Katrina watched her sister process what she had said, and she then continued, "We aren't home anymore, sis." Her hand touched Adrienne's shoulder.

Frigga looked at first one girl, then the other. "You two are sisters?"

Adrienne nodded.

Heimdall spoke to his Queen. "Maybe they should be shown to their rooms and given some clothes, My Queen?"

Frigga blinked. "Oh, yes! Where are my manners? Please, follow me, girls." She waited for them to stand, and she led them down the bridge.

Katrina followed the Queen, holding onto Adrienne's hand. When they first stepped onto the bridge, Katrina gasped and held tighter to her sister. "Why are there no railings here?! I'm not even sure I want to know how high up we are. How long until we are safely on solid ground?" She was shaking.

Adrienne patted Katrina's hand gently. "It's ok, Katrina. We'll be on solid ground before you know it. Just breathe." She looked at a worried Frigga. "She's afraid of heights. I don't like them, but she's terrified."

The three ladies crossed the bridge, and walked to the palace. Men and women both stared at the two strangers. Both Adrienne and Katrina blushed a little at the attention, especially since they were wearing next to nothing (their nightclothes). Finally, they were led to a bedroom where Frigga motioned Katrina into. Katrina said, "Forgive my rudeness, but Adrienne stays with me." Her eyes dared Frigga to challenge her decision. When Frigga frowned and nodded, Katrina sighed in relief. "Thank you."

"You're welcome, dear." Frigga looked at Katrina, her face relaxing into a smile. "There should be some clothes in the closet to my left. I hope they fit."

"Thank you," Adrienne said. With that, Frigga left them. Turning, she smacked the back of Katrina's head. "Don't talk to the Queen like that! She could have you killed!"

Katrina rubbed the back of her head, messing up her hair even more in the process. "Okay, okay. I'm sorry. Let's get dressed, shall we?" She walked over to the closet, and opened it. Inside, there were many different sizes of dresses in similar designs. "Wow!" She pulled a dress out that looked like it would fit her sister, and handed it to the redhead. "Try this on."

Adrienne tried on the harvest-colored dress, and it fit her nicely. There were two thick straps with little medallions over the shoulders, and the dress flowed down to her ankles. The bust area held her breasts in the dress, showing a bit of cleavage, but not allowing her breasts to spill out. "I love it!"

"It looks good on you." Katrina smiled at her younger sister. The girls were only three and a half years apart, but they were really close. Katrina then turned back to the closet to look for a dress for herself. She found two she really liked: one was a forest green with two straps over the shoulders, and hung to her ankles; the other was a royal blue that had only the strap over the left shoulder, and hung to the floor. "Oh, wow!" She tried on the green dress first, and it fit perfectly. She found a floor-length mirror, and checked herself out. "It looks good; makes my eyes more green then blue." She nodded, and took the dress off. She laid it gently on the bed, and tried on the blue dress. It fit her like a glove, and the bust area lifted up her breasts and cupped them gently, riding a little lower than Adrienne's dress. The dress flowed down to the floor, but didn't make it hard to walk in. Katrina walked over to the mirror, and stared at how she looked.

"Wow," said Adrienne. "You look gorgeous! I don't think that dress should be so low-cut, but it suits you." She smiled at her older sister. "It makes the blue in your eyes look brighter." She looked in the closet for any shoes, and found some that would fit them both. She put on the slightly wider sandals, and helped her sister put on the others. Then she watched as Katrina walked to the door.

Katrina barely opened the door, so she could peek out, and saw Frigga. "Queen Frigga, we are done."

Frigga stopped speaking to her sons, and turned to see Katrina. "Great, dear." She excused herself, and walked over to the girls' bedroom. She entered, and said, "Oh, my! You two look lovely." She grabbed a brush, and motioned for Adrienne to sit. She then brushed Adrienne's shoulder-length red hair, and tried to style it. She ended up just french braiding it. Then she had Katrina switch places with Adrienne, and she brushed the dark brown hair. It was way shorter, so Frigga wasn't able to style it properly. She watched as Katrina wordlessly took the brush, and parted her hair neatly on the left side and brushed the top of her head to the right. The girl's hair lay neatly in place.

* * *

 ** _Well, what do you think? Is it an interesting start? More will happen in the next chapter, so stay tuned._**


End file.
